


Borrower Token

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, borrower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Honey and Blue go visit Honey's S/O in their borrower city





	Borrower Token

Pap flipped the token in the air and felt the magic take effect. Sans squeaked next to him and held on tight to his hoodie.

Not too long later, Papyrus pried Sans’ hands off and said, “c’mon, bro, let’s go.” He smiled and gave his small brother a pat. “my bae’s just inside the gates.”

Sans nodded and let go of his brother, “THIS IS SO EXCITING, PAPY!”

“i know, bro.” Papyrus sighed as he prepared the magic token again. He had to show it to the guards to get in.

His borrower soulmate had explained to him how important it was that monsters, humans, and borrowers could get along and visit each other now. The borrower kingdoms had only just stared handing out these coins that were made in conjunction with monsters to use the shrinking magic.

It was a lot for them to go through to get the coin and the clearance for both Papyrus and his brother to come visit them at home. But on the other side of the glass doorway of the city, he could make out their shape and feel their soul calling out to him.

The guards looked at the coin, plugging the serial number on it into the computer. There were wires going through all the buildings, as his mate had promised, and the houses and buildings that he could see in the spreading tree above were amazingly technological.

Once the computers made a beeping sound, the gates opened and Sans rushed in, “WE’RE HERE!!”

Papyrus walked over more calmly, smiling as his lovely borrower hugged his little brother. He plodded over to them and smiled, “heya sweets. you doin’ okay?”

“better now that my boys are here,” they grin, pulling him into the hug as well. “You guys make everything better.”

They were always so inclusive of Sans, and this was part of why Papyrus had fallen in love with them. He’d never expected anybody to understand how precious Sans was to him, after all.

After another minute, they let go and asked, “So you guys wanna ride up to the house? Riri is right here.” They gestured to the nearby building, which seemed to be a metallic stable of some kind. Squirrels, chipmunks, and several kinds of birds were all sitting in stalls with saddles on their backs.

“I LOVE RIRI! LEMME SEE THEM!” Sans hopped up and down excitedly, and Papyrus laughed.

“Okay, baby blue, but you have to be calm. You know birds are skittish, right?” They cautioned him softly, and that calmed Sans enough to stop hopping at least. Seeing this, the borrower smiled and led them into the stable.

In order to open the door for Riri, their trained robin, they had to slide a card into a slot. This changed a light from red to green, and the door opened. Sans went in slowly, “HI RIRI. IT’S ME, SANS. ARE YOU DOING WELL TODAY?”

The bird twittered softly, then lowered its head and gently bopped Sans with its beak. This pleased the little skeleton and made him giggle. Putting his arm around his love’s shoulders, Papyrus murmured, “thanks for going through all this to get us a pass, babe. i know it wasn’t easy.”  
As Sans stroked Riri’s feathers softly, they replied with a warm smile, “It was worth it to finally get to hug both of you properly. This is the best, and I honestly can’t wait until Alphys and our scientists can work out a reverse token. I want to see our house from your perspective, too.”

He nuzzled the top of their head, “hehe, well, we’ll get to that eventually. let’s just head out and see where you live first.”

“Alright,” They smiled up at him, heading to hop up on Riri’s back. “Just use magic if you’re nervous about hopping up. If not, just use the stirrup to get a hold.”

Sans crawled up easily, but Pap was way too lazy to get up there himself, so instead he floated himself up with magic. This annoyed Sans to the point of pouting, his cheeks puffed out and looking disapprovingly at him. His darling laughed, though. They were always laughing at even his worst jokes.

Now that they were on, Riri did several small hops to get out of the stable. “Hold on to me, boys. It’s a long way up and I don’t want either of you to fall off.”

Sans put his arms around their waist, and Papyrus scooted closer and did the same, squishing Sans between them. “PAPY! THAT IS TOO TIGHT,” he complained.

“nope. tight enough. Not havin’ you tryin’ to fly without wings, bro,” he teased, but honestly he wasn’t much of a fan of heights. He planned to keep his sockets closed the whole time.

“Alright, here we go!” with a beating of wings, the three of them took off into the tree. Papyrus felt his body lurch with the takeoff, clenching his teeth and holding tighter to them and Sans. Of course, being the fearless warrior that he was, Sans was giggling. “WOW! THE TOWN IS SO PRETTY FROM UP HIGH. IT’S SPARKLY!”

And his dear borrower, cooing softly as one of their hands rubbed his arm in support, “It is! We want our world to be functional and beautiful. And with all the tech we have, it’s easy to accomplish. Plus, since we’re in and around this tree, we’re integrated with nature, too.”

It didn’t take long to flutter up to the small house near the top of the tree, but it was enough to leave Papyrus shaken and his joints stiff. His soulmate had to help him loosen his hold, and they climbed down from Riri’s back first to help him and Sans off.

Sans was fine, and too excited to notice how tense his brother was. He scampered up to the door and bounced on his heels. Papyrus took the offered hand as he hopped down, needing their support.

“I’m sorry about that, sweetheart. I know it bothers you, but it would’ve taken hours to walk all this way,” they murmured, looking worried and putting an arm around his waist to help him stay steady.

“n-nah, babe. I’ll be fine. just need to lay down a bit,” he didn’t really want to talk, feeling sick as he came down out of the fear state.

“Okay. Let’s go in, then.” With their help, Papyrus managed to get into the house and lay down as flat as he could on the couch. This was going to be a long visit.


End file.
